How We Became Friends
by TarePanda11
Summary: Wolf has always been a loner, until he met these two. He thinks back to how he met them. Horrible summary.


**My first SSB fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! Fun fact: I have never played a Star Fox game so feel free to correct me when you give me your reviews.**

**I do not own Smash Bros.**

* * *

I have never made friends with anyone. Sure I eat with the villains during lunch but I just listen to them babble on and on about how they're gonna beat their opponent. Most of the time they throw insults at one another causing the table to be loud and irritating. I just eat somewhere else when they do. But there are two people that really changed my life when I met them.

When I got the invitation to be in Smash Bros., believe me when I say I was excited for once in my life. Fox will never know what's coming towards him. I took my arwing and left as soon as possible. The invitation came with a map so it wasn't hard to find the place.

As I was piloting, I began to daydream. I was dreaming about finally setting the score with Fox. I smirked at the thought of finally beating him. Just then, the siren went off. It snapped me out of my dream and I looked up. I was flying towards a mountain. I immediately steered up and to get over the top, praying I would make it. Unfortunately, the left wing got hit and I was spiraling down. I hit the eject button and I was launched to the sky and opened my parachute. The explosion wasn't that huge but it's gonna be a pain to fix the arwing.

I landed softly on the ground and ran towards the crash site. The arwing was badly beaten up. I sigh in frustration.

"How am I gonna get there now?" I kicked a piece of metal. There's no point in getting frustrated so I decided to just walk to the mansion. As I was about to walk, I notice some pink ball on the ground. I walk up to it and look at it closely. It had pointy ears, a tuft of a hair, huge eyes, and was dirty all over.

It started shifting around. I step back a bit and ready to pull out my blaster. It opened its eyes and sat up. Wait… she seems familiar. I think I've seen her before. Wasn't she in the first and second Smash Bros.? Smash Bros. tournaments were famous around pretty much the whole galaxy. I remember watching the fights on television and I'm sure she was in both tournaments. I just can't remember her name.

"Oww. I'm lucky to survive that explosion." She said shaking herself to get rid of any dirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" I kneel down next to her.

"Oh… umm I think I'm okay." She stood up and shook her hand and legs. She seems fine. I probably shouldn't tell her that it was my fault I nearly killed her. She is quite famous if she appeared in both tournaments.

She began dusting herself off. I was still unsure if she should walk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Why am I still here? She's fine.

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled at me. "Umm, do you know where the Smash Mansion is sir?"

"I'm on my way there actually."

"Oh! You must be a newcomer. I'm Jigglypuff, who're you?"

"Wolf. Wolf O' Donnell." I say coldly. Now I remember her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but is it okay if I tag along with you? I think my map got blown away by the explosion."

I didn't want her to go with me. But I do feel bad for nearly killing a veteran fighter.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. But don't annoy me. I'm having a bad day already." That may have been a bit harsh but I seriously did not need questions bombarding at me.

"O-okay." She said. I started walking and I can hear her footsteps behind me. Looking back on the map, we were going the right way. But since we're traveling on foot, I say the both of us are going to reach the mansion tomorrow afternoon. My feet are going to kill me.

It was already the afternoon and it was hot. I needed to rest somewhere in the shade. Just then, we found a river.

"We'll rest here." I turn to Jigglypuff and she nodded.

I make my way to the river and start drinking. It was hot today and I was dang thirsty. I turn to my right and saw her washing her face with the water.

"Ahh! That's refreshing." She smiled and started drinking water as well.

I found a cool shade and lay back against the tree. She walked towards the same tree and I was surprise when she started to grow a bit and floated up. She landed on the branch and was picking some apples. I let her be and closed my eyes a bit.

In my mind I was thinking about her. _'Jigglypuff, huh.'_ I remember from the tournaments that her fighting style is different from the rest of the contestants. She fights by staying airborne. She can easily dodge projectiles and fights close combat. I felt her poking my arm and I looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Do you want one?" She offered me an apple. I looked at it for a second then at her. She was just smiling at me. I slowly took it from her and she sat down eating her own. She hasn't said much but then again it was my fault for saying to not annoy me.

"Hey." I said not looking at her. "I'm sorry if I said anything mean to you. I didn't mean for you to stay quiet the whole time."

"It's okay." She said nonchalantly and continued eating.

It's nice that it's quiet but I feel like I should get to know her better. Wait, did I seriously think that?

"So, umm Wolf?" I turn to her. "Are you excited that you were invited to be in the best tournament of all time?" She smiled.

"I guess so." I didn't know what else to say to someone I just met. I was never a social person.

"So…. You've been invited to all the tournaments right?" I said trying to make a conversation.

"Yup. It's awesome, I made friends and I got to see how strong they are. Especially this one guy named Fox. He was super fast and he hits hard."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of his name. I started eating the apple she gave me.

"Since were going to be staying in the same mansion, do you wanna be friends?" I looked at her incredulously. Do I look like the type to make friends? I swallowed the apple chunk hard.

"I… I don't think we can." I look away from her. "I'm not a nice person. You know that guy Fox you mentioned? I'm his rival. I've been trying to take him down as long as I can remember. I nice person like you shouldn't be friends with someone like me." I stand up and toss the unfinished apple behind me. I take out the map and give it to her.

"I don't need this. I know my way from here. You don't have to keep following me now. You're an interesting person Jigglypuff. If I ever face you in the arena, I won't hold back on you. Veteran or not, you'll get to see what I can do." I turn to look at her one last time.

"Goodbye." I said and walked ahead leaving her behind.

* * *

I walked on and on thinking about what I said. Hopefully I didn't make her cry. Wait, why do I care? Argh!

I left her so I don't need to think about her anymore. I try to think about how I'm going to take down Fox. Both of us are equally match but he just somehow gets the better of me. Just then, I heard rustling in the trees. I stand still and try to hear sense where it is. And then it appears, 5 pink spiders with yellow and purple striped legs dangle from the trees. They were huge! Immediately, I got out my blaster and shot two of them. Three of them landed on the ground and surrounded me. Out of nowhere, another spider landed on top of me making me let go of my blaster. I struggled to break free from it but it was too heavy. Using my one free arm, I scratched the spider as hard as I can. It got off of me and I make a break for it. I didn't get far because it shot me with what felt like the string spiders use to make their webs.

They wrapped it around me and I fell to the ground. "Damn it!" I cursed at them. They started dragging me to their nest probably. I struggle to break free but this string was too tough. Then, I saw something in the sky. It looked like a pink balloon. It was Jigglypuff! She saw me too and was coming down fast. She was diving towards the spider!

Bull's-eye.

The spider that was dragging me was crushed. I couldn't see what was happening but after that I heard her singing. Why in the world is she singing? This is not the…. time…. to…. I'm sleepy all of a sudden.

I yawned and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and I still couldn't move my arms or legs. Damn it, I'm still tied up?

"Are you awake, Wolf?" That voice... was it Jigglypuff?

"Don't move so much Wolf. You're on my back right now and if you roll to any side you'll fall in the ocean."

"What!?" I said. I turn my head to the side and all I can see is the ocean. The moon is up as well.

"I'm floating us across the other side. Please don't move so much."

I lie still and try to remember what happened. Spiders attacked me, she came to save me and I fell asleep.

"Why were you singing? We could have died there." I asked a bit annoyed.

"It's my ability. Whenever I sing, people who hear my singing fall asleep. As soon as those swarm of Ariados fell asleep, I dragged you away until we got to the ocean. Those Ariados were gonna chase after us so here we are now. I've been floating like this for about five hours now. You must have been really tired if you woke up this late."

I WAS tired. Walking in the heat took a lot out of me. Not to mention the scuffle I had with those Ari...Ari…ugh, spider things.

I just lay on her back. She is quite soft to be honest. I blushed a bit. What am I thinking? I'm not falling in love with her am I? No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not!

"…Why?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me? I'm a bad guy."

"If you're a bad guy then you shouldn't have said sorry to me."

"What?" I was confused.

"Remember when you said you were sorry to me about being a bit harsh and you didn't mean for me to be quiet?"

"…Yeah?" I still don't get it.

"Bad guys don't apologize. When you told me you were Fox's rival, I found it strange that you would apologize to me. You're not like the bad guys I met in the tournament. You're… different. That's why I had to save you, I want to know you better as a friend, Wolf."

I remember now. I did apologize to her.

"Thanks. For saving me, I mean."

"No problem. So… friends?"

I didn't know what to say. Should I really? She's a kind person at heart.

I sighed once again. "Yeah… friends." She giggles.

It's weird. I feel a warm happy feeling inside me. No! No, don't get sappy Wolf.

"You must be tired from floating." I did feel bad that she has to carry me for FIVE hours.

"I am. I'm looking for any kind of island or boat so I can land and rest for a bit."

As soon as she said that, she found a ship. She was moving down slowly. We landed on the ship and she set me down.

"Phew. I'm sorry Wolf. I don't have anything sharp to cut the string." She looked really sad.

Well, damn. I'm stuck like this until we get to the mansion.

"Don't worry. If there's anyone here, hopefully they can cut me free." There better be someone here. "You go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and yawned. She looked a bit cute. I mentally scratched myself for even thinking that. She was walking to the other side until she tripped. It looked like she tripped on some ropes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Just then, a door slammed open. A flashlight was shone in front of my face so I had to squint.

"What the-? A monster?" It sounded like a little kid.

"Monsters attacking me my ship at night!" He raised something silver in the moonlight. A sword!

"Wait!" Jigglypuff said.

The light now focused on her. Now, she was squinting.

"Please, don't hurt us!" She begged.

"Wait… you're Jigglypuff aren't you?" The voice said.

"Y-yes, and this is my friend. Can you help us?" She asked.

"Umm okay."

I felt a small hand grab my foot and drag me to the cabin. Jigglypuff's eyes illuminated in the moonlight so I can see her following behind me.

The lights were on inside the cabin and I saw the figure dragging me. It was a little kid with blonde hair in some weird green outfit. He turned around and he had cat-like eyes. Weird kid.

"What's a veteran fighter like you doing here?" He asked Jigglypuff that was standing next to me.

She told this kid the story and all I could think about is why is this kid in the ship? There are probably other people here.

"Ah, okay." He said.

He grabbed the sword he used earlier and brought it near my legs. "Don't move now. I'm gonna cut you free." He began cutting the string and soon enough I was free. Finally! I can move again.

"Thanks." I said stretching my arms and legs.

"So you two are on your way to the mansion?" the kid asked and we both nodded. "I'm on my way too. I was invited." He grinned at us.

I was surprised. A kid like him is gonna enter this tournament? Well, then again there was a kid that was in the first and second tournament that had psychic powers. Jigglypuff was excited to meet this newcomer.

"I'm Link, nice to meet you two." He said.

Link? Wasn't there already a guy named Link in the tournament? Is this some wannabe cosplayer?

"Link? But I already know someone in the tournament named Link." Jigglypuff said,

"Hehe, well you can call me Toon Link if it helps. I'm supposedly the cartoon version of Link." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Cartoon version? Something tells me this kid is mental.

"Who's your friend Jigglypuff?" He looks at me.

"This is Wolf. Wolf O' Donnell." She said proudly.

"Hey." I just shrugged. He nodded and smiled at me.

"You two must be tired. Go get some rest, tomorrow we'll reach the mansion."

"Are you sure? I mean won't your other crew members be shocked to find us?" She asked.

"I'm the only one here. Hard to believe I can manage this ship, huh? Haha." He smiled. It was hard for me to believe but I'm impressed he can manage this ship.

The three of us went to bed and soon we would reach the mansion. Before I was about to sleep, Jigglypuff came up to me.

"Here." She handed me something. My blaster! I took it from her and saw that it isn't scratched.

"I went back for it. You might need it."

"Thanks." I had a small smile on my face and I ruffled her hair a bit.

"Hey!" She pouted at me. She's cute. I realized what I said and I blushed and so I immediately went to bed.

"Get some sleep. Y-you need it." I said with my back face to her.

"Okay, goodnight Wolf." She yawned and walked to her bed.

"Night." I said and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Link" provided us with breakfast and boy were we hungry. He left to start the ship so we could finally get to the mansion.

"I think the kid's crazy." I said to Jigglypuff.

"Why?"

"Cartoon version of the real Link AND dresses up like him?"

"I think it's funny." She smiled. "Try to humor him Wolf. He's nice enough to make us breakfast."

"I guess…" I'm seriously losing my cold heartedness.

All of a sudden, the boat started rocking viciously. We both fell off our chairs and stare at each other in surprise. We both got up and went outside. We saw "Link" fighting off long tentacles. A giant squid stopped the boat from moving.

"Wolf! Pull that rope!" He said. I looked at my right and pulled the rope. A cannon started rising from a trap door.

"Someone shoot the squid!" He yelled. Jigglypuff ran to the cannon and aimed for the squid's head.

"Fire!" She yelled. A direct hit! But it's not out yet. I couldn't stand and watch so I pulled out my blaster and helped "Link" fend off the tentacles.

"One more time, Jigglypuff." I yelled. Jigglypuff shot it once more. Another direct hit! That did it! The squid sank into the ocean again. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well this is a great morning start." I said sarcastically.

Just then, two tentacles rose up from the ocean and grabbed Jigglypuff and myself. The squid was back up one more time. I had to open my big mouth. I can't reach my blaster and Jigglypuff is screaming for help.

"Hang on you two!" I saw "Link" aiming the cannon and he lit up the cannon. I was shocked to see him enter the cannon. Was he going to do what I think he's going to do?

The cannon shot him towards the squid. He pulled out his sword and stabbed the squid between the eyes. It roared in pain and started thrashing about. Its long tentacles destroyed the ship and slowly sank into the ocean, loosening its grip.

I saw Jigglypuff waving at me and I swam for her.

"You okay?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine. But Toon Link went down with the squid." She said with worry.

"I'll get him." I took a deep breath and I swam underwater. I looked around and saw him. The squid still had a bit of fight in him as he was holding Toon Link's foot. He was desperate for air.

I swam as fast as I could and I grabbed his sword and sliced the tentacle. The squid roared one last time. I grabbed him and swam up. As we did, we were both gasping for air.

"Thank…*cough*…you." He said.

"*Cough*…yeah, no problem."

I grabbed a drift board from the broken ship and so did Toon Link. Jigglypuff swam towards us with a drift board too.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." She said. She swam to me and hugged me. I blushed a bit and returned the hug awkwardly. She let go and swam to Toon Link and hugged him.

"Oh, well I'm glad you two are safe." Toon Link returned the hug too.

"That was pretty crazy of you to do that kid." I said while patting his shoulder. "You earned my respect." I smiled a bit at him.

"Oh, it was nothing." He scratched his head.

"That was really cool though." Jigglypuff said. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

We swam to shore and we were all tired from swimming. It was the afternoon already. We decided to rest because Toon Link and I have to wring out the water in our clothes. They were still wet but we had to keep walking. We'll get sick tomorrow if we don't make it to the mansion. The two of them got along nicely while I just followed them and looked up at the sky. One conversation stood out to me though.

"Is it okay if I call you Jiggs? Your name is kinda long" Toon Link said.

"I like that nickname. You need a nick name too because I can't call you Link even if you are him."

A nickname popped into my mind and I smirked at the nickname.

"Wolf can you suggest a nickname for Toon Link?" Jigglypuff said.

"Toony." I said plainly.

"Toony, huh. I like that, call me Toony from now on." He said. "Thanks Wolf."

That name was more of a teasing joke but if he likes, then whatever.

From the distance I see a huge mansion. "That's got to be it." I pointed to the mansion.

"That's the mansion all right! You guys are gonna love living here." she said with excitement.

When we reached the door, I stopped for a second.

"What's wrong, Wolf?" Toony said.

"Well… you see…" I sigh in frustration. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I'm… I'm glad I met the two of you. I never really have any friends and I always thought making friends was a waste of time and I thought I never needed any. Don't I'm all soft now after this because If I ever face any of you, I'll show no mercy."

They looked at each other for a second and smiled at me.

"I'm glad I met you two too!" Jiggs said.

"Same here. I won't hold back on any of you guys too." Toony pumped his fist.

I smiled at their responses. After Jiggs rang the doorbell, a giant white hand appeared and told us we were late. It told us the tournament has started so it had to put us in as wild card secret opponents. On that day, we were known as The Secret Trio. The look on Fox's face was priceless when he had to face me. Link had to face Toony and another pink puffball had to face Jiggs. Unfortunately, we lost against them.

* * *

I'm still a bit sour that Fox got lucky when I almost had him. I have a match with him tomorrow so that'll be fun.

"Hey Wolf!" I looked up and I smiled.

"Good luck with your match tomorrow." Jiggs smiled.

"I don't need luck. But thanks."

"Hehe, you'll be fine tomorrow." Toony nudged me lightly.

I smiled at them and ruffled both their hair.

"Don't do that! I just brushed it this morning." Jiggs pouted.

"Ow. You really should trim your nails sometimes Wolf." Toony rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll see you two later." I walked past them. Sometimes I wonder why I became friends with them.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I feel like Wolf became out of character the minute I finished this. I always wanted to write something about these three. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
